


两次别离和一场婚礼

by Jiaxia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaxia/pseuds/Jiaxia
Summary: 及川彻十分清楚阻碍他的从来不是什么亚马逊森林、安第斯山脉、巴拿马运河、或者是岩泉一那个名字烂大街的男友，他的爱情之路上从来只有一个敌人，那就是岩泉一。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	两次别离和一场婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> 及岩

及川彻生于一个普通晴朗的夏天，母亲在他还在她腹中时就为他向神明祈祷，愿神明赐他俊朗的外貌，强健的体魄，精明的头脑，坚实的热望……第一次祈祷被他的出生打断，以至于在他的哭声中进行的第二次祈祷中才续上：保佑他行皆坦途，得偿所愿。父亲把他抛向没有杂质的青空，抛向自由热烈的朝阳，抛到白鹭和乌鸦的怀里去，迟到的雄鹰像衔着春天最柔软的枝叶一样把他放回他父亲的臂弯。父亲像捧着一团易碎的云雾一样捧着他向妻子发誓，他们的孩子会得到天空的偏爱。  
他在父母的祝福声中独自爬上神树：传说它在造物之初便已存在，摇晃的树梢曾惊扰星辰，只有被它认可的孩子才能得到它的果实。他爬上去才知道，是它们而不是它：神树有两棵，它们在光明世界的树干枝叶和潜伏在暗处的树根像交颈的汲取思恋的爱人缠在一起。底下传来一声男孩的叫喊：左边。于是他掠过树枝上奇怪的爪印，拂散左边绵绵延延的云雾，拨开被阳光撒上金粉的叶子，摘下被淹没在其中两枚青涩的果实。  
其中一枚被他吃下肚，另一枚作为谢礼被他送给了指导他的孩子。与他分享了又酸又苦的奖品的男孩名为岩泉一，为了爬上树帮助及川彻他甚至放走了捉到手的心爱的独角仙。他们还不知道在未来的十几年里他们还会陆续分享糖果，棒棒冰，动植物标本，书本，校服以及排球场上无冠的命运。很多年后当他们再回想起他们初遇、命运的起点，都只记得羽衣似的叶片，细碎的阳光，以及被层层绿意模糊了面目的彼此。  
他们在相遇之初就下定决心结成形影不离的好友。他们在不明白月亮为什么会围着地球转的时候便已知晓：要用生活去驯服爱。他们用尝过牛奶面包的舌尖相互呼唤名字，用注视过哥斯拉的双眼凝望彼此，用收纳过欢笑与悲号的耳朵聆听对方的心音，用榨取了春草、秋叶、夏日的太阳和冬天的雪味道的鼻子细嗅围绕着他们的蓬勃朝气。他们让游乐场的细沙从指缝间漏下，观察洪流里挣扎的蚂蚁，转动地球仪研究世界的另一端。每当太阳下山，两颗心又更贴近一点。  
有一日为寻求更进一步的关系以彰显他们的亲密无间，他们心照不宣地开始玩起了双胞胎角色扮演。他们梳一样的发型，穿一样的衣服，背一样的书包。他们之间有一个走路先迈左脚，另一个绝不会先抬右脚；及川彻弄丢了一支红色彩笔，岩泉一也要丢掉他的那一支；岩泉一的衣服破了一个洞，及川彻也会在相同的地方戳出一个同样大小的圆。他们嚼着一人一半的助眠叶片，枕着同样的玩偶入睡，无论好梦噩梦期待同一场梦降临。  
就在大人们以为他们将要为此疯魔的时候，他们却又同时大病一场，躺在各自的床上要因为体温过高而痛苦呻吟。父母们用酒精为他们擦拭全身，老人们捣碎神树叶子、刮走枝干下的树乳熬制成汤药，灌进他们的胃，终于从病魔手中抢回了他们的孩子。来势汹汹的病症让大人们心有余悸，他们却活蹦乱跳地好像忘却了苦痛。他们不再同手同脚地互相模仿，反而勾着手指沉默无言。大人们误以为这是高烧后遗症，孰不知这其实是他们成为灵魂的双胞胎的证明。  
在由软绵绵游荡的云朵、硬邦邦漂浮的排球以及弹蹦蹦的绿草地组成的蝉鸣不绝的夏天里，他们像两个在庆典上喝醉酒的小疯子一样摇摇晃晃。及川彻在日记中写到：我变成了小岩，小岩变成了我。就是这么一回事，那段时间他们两人的脑神经像两棵神树一样死死缠在一起让他们变得乱糟糟的：比如及川彻会抢先一步撞进岩泉一母亲的怀里；又比如岩泉一跟随及川彻进入了排球世界，却不清楚究竟是他还是及川彻的兴趣使然。  
分不清彼此的混乱时光最后像逐爱的美人鱼一样碎成五彩斑斓的泡沫：爱是什么？不懂。是糖果、蜂蜜、椰浆和他们带着好奇亲吻。吻是什么？不知道。是可乐罐的哀鸣、蝴蝶的颤抖、黄油的融化、嘴唇磕到牙齿。我是谁？不明白。是阳光、空气、水、泥人和造物主，他们咯咯咯笑作一团同声道：好像在亲我自己。什么是回忆？不清楚。是仓库角落破洞的捕虫网、变脏变小的亚瑟士鞋、双方都同意交换口水没什么好回味的而结束游戏。  
十多岁的他们早已像傍晚挥别云彩一样告别混沌的过去。海水重聚于雪山，落叶又回归枝头，他们依旧并肩走在一起。不一样的是，他们以为他们踏进了两条截然不同的河流。及川彻用晨光梳洗他咖啡色的发，用花露点缀衣裳，颇具心机地炫耀他那如阿波罗神般俊美的容颜；岩泉一给他野性的面庞搭配清爽的短发，仿佛出走自希腊雕塑的健美身体套上简单文字衫，执着地让书包、笔袋和手机牵手哥斯拉。仿佛一切回归正轨：及川彻是及川彻，岩泉一是岩泉一。  
但及川彻依旧坚信他们更胜过对方的父母，是世界上最了解彼此的人。他自有一套独特理论：父母最多通过感受他们味道、表情和动作由外向内地窥探他们心灵的冰山一角。而他和岩泉一却是由内到外地先知道了另一个人的血液流动的速度、内脏器官的大小、呕吐物的内容，再了解了他眼球的味道、舌苔的厚度、踏地的足音，以至于最后——用岩泉一的原话说：“我不得不熟识了关于及川彻的一切。”——是的，不得不。  
他总是“不得不”地“被迫”地知道及川彻会从货架上选走哪一款零食，要和哪个女孩来一场浪漫约会，以及在他失误前想到的是影山飞雄还是牛岛若利。他闭着眼就能感知到避开所有人独处的友人的准确方位并为他的爱慕者们指路——不少人对他的及川雷达心生赞叹，曾有人问其中秘诀，他毫不藏私地声称这是超能力——他甚至怀疑哪怕有一天及川彻被外星人绑架，他也“不得不”感知到那家伙被关在哪个星球。  
他曾向他们的共同好友松川一静和花卷贵太抱怨：也许我这一生都无法摆脱名为及川彻的幽灵。那时候他还处于既不相信命运也不相信预言十七岁，虽是个特摄电影的狂热发烧友，却也是名不折不扣的唯物主义的信徒。他并不知道他自己就是个不需要念咒语就可以诅咒人的天生的巫师，也不知道第一个诅咒被他的人是他自己，下一位受害者就是及川彻。如果问未来的岩泉一他会对十七岁的自己说些什么，“不要对未来轻下断言”绝对会是其中之一。  
对施加于自身的诅咒二十七岁的岩泉一选择坦然接受，正如他对待他永远长不到一米八这一事实，对待命运他向来如此。只有想起及川彻时他心中才会泛起名为怜悯与愧疚的涟漪。噢，可怜的及川彻，他诅咒他什么来着？在他们高中最后的失落的月圆之夜，他诅咒他一生热爱排球、永不满足地追求胜利、变成老头子了都不会幸福——在未来的漫长岁月里及川彻无数次地发现这个诅咒在阴影中窥探、溶解在月光中低声呢喃，却始终认为这是个无比接近祝福的诅咒。  
“这是什么道理？”  
“因为小岩对我的诅咒总是带着爱的。”  
尽管岩泉一不会承认，尽管他的自恋被好友们嘲笑过多次，及川彻依旧像饿了要吃饭、渴了要喝水、比赛就是要赢一样理所当然地认为小岩一定爱他。他们年幼时曾试图用爱解释一切：为什么月亮陪伴星云、雨滴和雪花亲吻大地、游鱼离不开水、小彻和小岩不要分离——只能是因为爱。但很快这个容不下童话的世界残忍地向他们揭示：月和星在银河里算不上门对门的邻居，雨和雪降落地上是因为重力，用腮呼吸的鱼吸收水中氧气才能活命，而他和岩泉一也不会因为爱而永不分离。  
“我梦到一只来自潘帕斯草原的雄鹰…我还没老到忘记它的程度，如此美丽的羽毛我曾见过一次，它在你出生时就曾来过，兴许你在神树上还能找到它的爪印呢…它说，只要你还没放弃就一定会跟它走…噢，别担心我的孩子，我想它已经等得够久了，一定不在乎再多等一会…岩泉家的孩子正在追逐一只来自海那边的白头海雕…海水真蓝啊，它们淹没他的脚踝，漫上他的腰…他不会停下的，就像你一样…你们会前往海的彼端去找寻战斗的智慧…相信我，这都是风告诉我的…”  
不需要风的告密，他们从对方眼里知晓未来：他们做不到倒转时间的沙漏，心甘情愿地在滚滚红尘里流浪，脚尖转动地球，各自踏上未知的大陆，一南一北，相隔四个小时，不再共享一个春秋。他们好似两棵神树般亲吻缠绵，仿佛在延续上一个被故意搁置在三年前的吻，似乎要让神树们也一起见证他们无声的誓言：从此以后他们无所畏惧，用爱去对抗生活——对抗时间，对抗分离，甚至对抗爱。  
及川彻出生时母亲被迫中断的祈祷仿佛是某种预兆，他在踏上阿根廷时才终于走上他姗姗来迟的坦途。他转动过日月星辰的手又再次转动排球，抛起，跳跃，让它沿着完美的轨迹像流星般坠地，烙下一个又一个椭圆的有纹路的吻；下手两条手臂、上手十根手指迎接撞击，像父亲捧起孩子将球捧向天际，一次又一次推出彩虹般的传递希望的弧线；明察秋毫的眼，蛊惑人心的唇，用操纵队友和对手的提线编织新的王冠，一步又一步告别宫城圆满又缺憾的月。  
神啊，请注视吧，看猩红色的长剑挥舞出烈火与闪电，飞奔的雷霆战马肆意践踏焦黑的新领地——古老的文明、新兴的城邦……征服！征服！——直至司线员扬起意味着占领的红旗，镰刀般收割胜利，在18 公尺x 9公尺的战场化身吞噬一切的魔王；神啊，请聆听吧，听观众席的人浪如何掀起冲锋陷阵的呐喊，终场的哨音如何变奏出胜利的号角声，祭典后的欢呼如何为战士们凯旋而归歌唱，被地狱之火千锤百炼的心脏如何为胜利癫狂。  
某日他踏过纷飞的碎叶和摇晃的树影，目光随被广场的古钟和流浪音乐家的电箱琴合奏的交响乐惊走的白鸽掠过教堂。花窗玻璃上花叶缠绕的女神像神树般无波无澜地垂目凝望，来来往往的行人无论有多少功勋罪孽，于她们而言都不过是蜉蝣草芥。血雾消散、战鼓声歇，女神目中倒映他布满红丝狰狞的眼，原来再向前将要跌入无止境的贪欲深渊，恍然间他才惊觉距离他和岩泉一被神树祝福过的分别已经过去了两年。  
崩毁的教堂与晚霞一起坠地，他挣脱球网的束缚忘记了排球及其相关的一切。不再有影响他一生的恩师、逐步被驯服的队友、令他咬牙切齿的宿敌，空白世界里只剩下他、岩泉一和他们只可追忆的旧时光阴。沙沙树鸣仿佛在反复诉说岩泉一永恒的承诺：他会做对他兵刃相向的爱人，做他浓情蜜意的知心敌人，与他刀尖上共舞不止不休。热血翻滚的他甚至想跪下吻一吻地上彩色的光影，他敢发誓他迄今为止没有哪一刻比此时此刻更爱岩泉一。  
他们提早三日抵达目的地，奔赴一场迟到两年的庆祝高中毕业的四人之旅。他们绝口不提岩泉一刚分手的前任，及川彻轮流上岗的情人。纯洁无辜如初恋处子，干柴烈火如热恋情人，心知肚明如金婚爱侣，享受他们短暂的蜜月。无名让他们饱偿苦果又给他们带来意外馈赠：他们手拖手如痴心恋人，化蝶游曳于巡游的花车间戏舞，在奔流不息的河川上像蟒蛇死吻羚羊，最后却因没有人愿意率先认输而戛然而止，没能更进一步。  
直到第三天他们才像末日前的情侣一样火急火燎地滚上床。导火线是他们假装不经意地攀比他们的“第一次”，当岩泉一发现及川彻的比他的还要早五天时，简直要抑制不住冲动要给他那张得意的臭脸来上一拳。他们很快就扭到一起，像在跳一场静默、蹩脚、极不优美的探戈。在双双跌倒到床上之前，他们又为了证明自己的接吻技术更好而吻的难解难分。他们一路上撞碎了四个餐盘，两个玻璃杯，一个画框以及一个装着百合花的花樽，而它们也回以清脆悦耳的绝响庆祝他们的重逢。  
曾被主人们精挑细选过的衣服如鸽如雁纷纷落落，堆在床尾无人在意。他们细细打量对方的身材，岩浆般炙热的目光流连，却没有谁愿意在对方开口前将心中的赞叹说出口。及川彻反而火上浇油地嘲讽更快脱光自己的岩泉一性急得像个处男；而岩泉一则咧出獠牙在他身上回敬一个个深深浅浅的牙印——他们互相较劲，像极了两只饿狠了的野兽一样厮杀：啖其肉、饮其血，心中暗自发誓绝不让对方好过。  
最后是及川彻先服软，他吻一下岩泉一便用西语说一遍爱他：爱他荆棘似的发、爱他野兽般不驯的眼、爱他冷硬无情的眉骨与鼻梁、爱他抿紧的不合作的唇、爱他似推拒又似挽留的手、爱他结实壮硕的胸、爱他每一块形状姣好的腹肌、爱他可爱的肚脐眼、爱他诚实勃起的阴茎、爱他肉欲横流的大腿、爱他圆润饱满的脚趾头、爱他、爱他……而岩泉一像被太阳拥抱的冬日初雪在他的爱吻下逐渐融化，最终颤抖着投降。  
他将白色床单揉成栀子花的形状，和及川彻交换一个馥郁芬芳的吻，在他耳边吐露恶毒的爱语：“以后你敢同别人甜言蜜语，我就敢把你的舌头拧下来。”那天晚上岩泉一尝试了很多遍，说到做到地用舌头、双唇、食指和拇指试图绞死他上下颚间的软体器官。虽然最后只是让他的下巴，鬓发和半个手掌都沾上口腔粘液，但他雄狮般威猛地起伏与攻城掠地把及川彻折腾得不轻。以至于第二天见面时，赴约的松川和花卷还以为他们昨晚激烈地干了一架，而多过怀疑他们上了床。  
实际上及川彻不需要用甜言蜜语，只需要一个手势、一个眼神（不，很多时候甚至不需要这些，他只需要站在那里）就有情热大胆的男孩女孩投怀送抱。他如食人花般有致命吸引力的脸庞到哪里都是极具异国风情的，还在宫城的时候就有人怀疑过他是拉美混血，后来到了阿根廷又有人唤他意大利浪子或者渡边谦，他解释说双亲都是日本人时很多人甚至感到难以置信，因为他们无法从他脸上分离出两张亚洲人的脸。  
但每当他要松开衣裤与新的情人们坦诚相见时，总是不可抑制地想起那个甜蜜的诅咒。光是抚摸潘多拉魔盒的边沿，他就从被刻下禁语的舌尖开始浑身发颤。他放荡肉体，却无法解封双唇：它们像紧闭的蚌蛤似的封存青涩的私人订制的独一无二的爱语。他只要扮演好沉默的床伴，神的乐章就会为他奏响，天使吟唱的情诗让他如痴如醉，情人们却误以为是他们曼妙的肉体帮他上打开了天堂之门。当他在情人的身体上品啜爱情的替代品时，爱情悄悄地已叩响了岩泉一的心门。  
约翰，睫毛卷翘的约翰、像座小山般的约翰、尔湾北极熊队举球接应的约翰、无法让人联想到及川彻的约翰，在队友们揶揄的目光中，像只学舌的鹦鹉结结巴巴地用刚学的日语向他们队新来的运动防护员做自我介绍。气温90华氏度，南加州的阳光在他琥珀色的发上融化，东太平洋的海潮于他眼波中柔柔荡漾，岩泉一沉溺在浮动的紫薇花香中，像一张捕获了心爱独角仙的捕虫网，又像只心甘情愿入网的独角仙，邂逅了一场怦然心动。  
宛如一对暧昧的密友：加州的天气、某个吻起来像野生蜗牛的前男友、阻止他继续打排球的身高、加入国家队的昔日对手——除了及川彻，他们什么都谈。下雪的圣诞节他们从礼盒堆里抽中了对方准备的礼物，约翰的背包上多了一个限量版哥斯拉挂件，岩泉一花费四小时搭好了一个乐高城堡；他们在昏黄灯光下散步，夜空中划过稍纵即逝的流星，他们默契地将其视作关于某种不可失时机的隐喻，情不自禁地吻在一起。约翰问他感觉这个吻怎样，他说像可乐味的汽水硬糖。  
毫无疑问他说谎了，这个吻像富士山的雪像他的初吻。人们试图将爱分门别类，亲情友情爱情要放进不同的抽屉，好像这样关上柜门时才能心安。他和及川彻却说让这些分类都见鬼去吧。初吻，小时候黏黏糊糊像小动物相互舔舐的吻不算数，不灼人的斜阳，空荡荡的教室，像婴孩蜷缩于子宫窝进桌腹，眨眼，吞咽，心跳，郑重地吻，爱地吻（谁在乎是兄弟的吻、朋友的吻还是恋人的吻），舌头，不知是谁无师自通地坦露给金戈铁马的牙，教会另一个柔软地纠缠，幸福的味道。  
离旅途终点西雅图还有174英里，约翰让出驾驶位（“回去后…我们搬到一起住吧…），他们交换一个含苞待放的吻（“好。”）。一路向北会进入北极圈，正是黑云吐日的时候，他不经意间想以后和及川彻驾车到无人区的雪地里打滚也不错。后来南加州爆发的山火给天空抹上血液的红、泥土的黄，仿佛庸俗灾难片里的世界末日，他和约翰相拥在巢穴中像最后一次一样吻得天长地久、爱千千万万遍、抵死缠绵。可他最后却想如果是在地球最后的夜晚，他会选择去见及川彻、抱一抱他。  
向来如此，在每个杯酒相碰、火树银花、梦叮当作响的无比幸福的时刻，每个老树昏鸦、空谷残响、月亮碎了一地的苦寂断肠的时刻，他总会想起及川彻——一个无处不在的幽灵。某个黎明他发现他灵魂的半身及川彻正神情倨傲地提着不完美的王冠垂首凝望他，诱惑他成为他觊觎已久的战利品、做他王冠上独一无二的宝石。而他醒来将他为这个久别的密友私人订制的训练计划、饮食清单一齐扔进垃圾桶，发誓绝不臣服于这个恶魔。  
但即便是恶魔也无法抗拒酒神狄神尼索斯得诱惑，他们用基尔梅斯啤酒和门多萨的马贝克红酒庆祝胜利，及川彻让酒精在体内放纵。在麦芽、黑莓、可可和烟草味的混合气泡里，他用吻过奖杯又抚过情人的手笨拙地敲打每一个字，又在食用乙醇攻下最后一座堡垒前用他仅存的理智把它们逐一删除。醒来时干枯的口鼻里仿佛充斥着旧皮革的味道，在岩泉一与他男友的相片下永远缺少他的留言：他做作的祝福，尖锐的妒忌，刻薄的挑剔和他永不熄灭的爱。  
他十分清楚阻碍他的从来不是什么亚马逊森林、安第斯山脉、巴拿马运河、或者是岩泉一那个名字烂大街的男友，他的爱情之路上从来只有一个敌人，那就是岩泉一。他相信岩泉一会像当初为了爬上神树的他放走他梦寐以求的那只独角仙一样放走他的男友：他会在他们的安乐窝里划一条泾渭分明的分割线，从混在一起的衣服里翻出他的，像留下往昔的爱欲一样留下安乐窝的钥匙，合起坟墓般的门，搭乘加州凌晨的飞机小鸟挣脱爱情的牢笼——而及川彻只需要等待。  
他敲响储物柜代替礼炮的声音在空无一人的更衣室里回荡，像等待另一半的新郎整理礼服领结一样蹲身检查鞋带，给来参加婚礼的来宾们致谢似的向奥运场馆里的观众们挥手致意，任由他兼职伴郎的队友们鼓励又信任般地拍拍他的肩背。终于，他在那群飞禽走兽后面他看到了他骄傲的雄狮——即使是混在那群日本队的怪物中间也毫不逊色的岩泉一正昂首巡视他的新领地。午后进食的新鲜苹果片和低脂酸奶消化得不错，他长呼一口气，第千千万万次转动排球：  
小岩，我命中注定的爱人兼对手，杀我爱我，请为我加冕。


End file.
